I Kissed Malfoy and I Liked It
by PureUtterSin
Summary: With the war raging outside, what could find Hermione in the castle distracted? Is it something or someone?
1. I Kissed Malfoy and I Liked It

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately and to my dismay, I have just discovered that I am in fact not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. I'm not sure why I thought I was in the first place. I think one clue should have been my lack of being filthy rich. The series belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just take her charries into my plots and bend them to my will.**

**Okay, so anyone who has seen my stuff when I was under the name LizzieGraceMalfoy may have read ****I Kissed Malfoy.**** It was my first Fan Fiction I wrote and it was a sad attempt at that. I realize now how completely OCC I wrote the charries, especially our dear Ronnie. Well, I've fixed that now. **

A heated battle raged outside the old castle on this dark night that would forever go down as a dark day in wizard history. Harry Potter was somewhere out among the sea of people fighting amongst each other, searching for Voldemort while trying to keep himself alive. Ron was off somewhere, fighting for the Order and what he thought was right. Hopefully, not getting himself killed. Yet here I am having followed a Death Eater into the castle, who now laid dead just around the corner from where I stood. I was staring down my arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. My wand clutched tightly in my hand, his much the same. Cold steel gray locked on fiery passionate amber. He was dressed in muggle clothes, every bit the hypocrite. Mister Pureblood-better-than-all-the-filthy-mudbloods Malfoy wore muggle clothing. He sneer at me, all the while keeping his eyes indifferent. It was hard to believe he was a double agent for the Order and not playing us to get information for his dear Dark Lord.

It seemed as if we stood there for ages, locked in an unspoken and hopeless battle of wits that would never have a winner. His eyes never flattering to any emotion. The only movement was the occasional blinking, done by me. The first move he made was a step in my direction. I didn't understand why. Even though he was on my side in the war, I still didn't trust the ferret. It was at this moment that I noticed his ever present goonies, Crabbe and Goyle, were missing from his sides. Also, the fact that he didn't seem bothered by my presence like he usually was. It made me smirk. _Cocky, arrogant bastard._ He smirked back at me. It was like he knew exactly what I was thinking. While, I knew Malfoy was rather good at Legilimency. I was a bit better at Occlumency.

"Lost, Granger? The battle and your lover boys, Pothead and Weasel, are out there." He stated cooly as he gestured towards the window.

"Well, I see you're lost as well, Malfoy. Too cowardly to fight?" Before I could react to him, he had me pinned between him and the wall. His body pressed up against mine.

"You shouldn't tell yourself lies. It's bad for your karma." His face was mire inches from mine, The closest we'd been since I punched him in third year. His breath heavy for some odd reason. Every breath hitting my lips and the smell of sweet chocolate meeting my nose.

"Since when do Slytherins give a rat's arse about karma. Their own or anyone else's for that matter." My speech was laced with lust. It was too hard to bother hiding. Also I might end up dying today. So, I didn't much see the point in hiding it.

"Something the matter, Granger?" He whispered into my ear. Then he sucked my earlobe into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as he pulled away.

"Other than a prick in my personal space, no." I spat at him. I pushed me against the wall harder. The rocks digging into my back.

"Watch your mouth, Granger. It might get you into trouble." I opened my mouth to snap back my retort when his lips crashed against mine. His hands tangling into my bushy caramel curls as his wand clattered against the stone floor. He pulled me closer, his tongue exploring my mouth. I was in shock at first. Then I realized not only did his breath smell like chocolate but he tasted like chocolate. Something about that made me feel an odd wetness between my legs. Next thing I knew I heard the sound of my wand joining Malfoy's on the stone floor, my hands tangling into his silvery blond locks. I yanked him closer to me and my tongue met his in a battle for control. On top of all that, it just seemed like we couldn't get close enough to each other.

Then almost as fast as it all started we both yanked apart like we were on fire. I was in shock for the moment being and I didn't even notice that Draco had retrieved our wands until he handed mine to me. He looked directly into my eyes again and for once I saw emotion in their silver depths. Lust. Suddenly, footsteps were approaching. Malfoy moved away to put a generous amount of space between us. Just as he got away from me, Ron rounded the corner. He looked at me and then at Malfoy. He seemed to take in our disheveled appearances. My hair coming lose from its ponytail. Malfoy's normally slick back hair in a messy disarray. Both of us still trying to catch our breath and had kiss swollen lips. He looked at us and I watched disappointment flash through his eyes before it had vanished. He came over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the wall and further away from Malfoy.

"There you are, Hermione. I can't believe you're hiding with the cowardly ferret." I glared at his mop of fiery red hair.

"I was NOT hiding, Ronald!" He shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say." He dragged me away as I watched the carefully placed mask of emotionless Draco slip back on to his face. All the while I was thinking…

I kissed Malfoy and I liked it.

**So, there we have my rewrite. I'm certainly hoping that this one get more response than my previous version. (Which got flamed. Totally pissed me off because it was my first try at the pairing but whatever.) I'm working on a few stories right now. In fact, too many for me to count off the top of my head. Not sure when I'll be posting any of them, especially since most are still being written. Though I will post more regularly when I get my laptop (which should be sometime in March, hopefully. *crosses fingers*). Also, for those of you who have read my ****Hogwarts: Year 6, Take 2 Plot****, I will be writing the story and publishing it under it's actually title. However, for the moment it's on the back burner do to major writer's block on its plot. **

**Also, if you'd like a sequel to this story, let me know.**

**Love it? Hate it? Have an idea? Have a story request? **

**Just read and review.**

**Lots of love(whether ya'll love me or not),**

**Sin**


	2. Lyrics

**Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Katy Perry with a few edits by me.**

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, wand in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

_**I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
The taste of his chocolate stained lips  
I kissed Malfoy just to try it  
I hope Ron don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_**No, I don't wish to cause you shame  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**_

_**I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
The taste of his chocolate stained lips  
I kissed Malfoy just to try it  
I hope Ron don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_**You're just so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

_**I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
The taste of his chocolate stained lips  
I kissed Malfoy just to try it  
I hope Ron don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed Malfoy and I liked it  
I liked it**_

**This is from the original with an added edit.**

**Also, if you'd like a sequel to this story, let me know.**

**Love it? Hate it? Have an idea? Have a story request? **

**Just read and review.**

**Lots of love(whether ya'll love me or not),**

**Sin**


End file.
